Black Clown
The Black Clown is one of the Clowns created by Medusa for Crona's process as a Kishin. The Black Clown is a creature born of Medusa Gorgon, that lures others into Madness. Personality As a humanoid embodiment of Black Blood and the resulting madness created by this substance, the Black Clown demonstrates many of the qualties attributed to these terms. This is most notable in how it reacts to the infliction of damage, which largely takes the form of a smile or even fits of sinister laughter. Appearance The Black Clown's form bears some resemblance to a human in its general shape, yet many of its features are mistakingly less defined. This is most notable in regards to the creature's face; which only demonstrates a mouth, with lips accented by pectoral shapes and square teeth, and a single semicircular slit. Its head is adorned both with a strange mask, containing a centrally placed vertical line of three circles, and a towering striped helmet. The remainder of its body is entirely black, except for striped accents on its six fingers and narrow legs. Its clothing consists of multiple layered sheets; draped largely over its shoulders, chest and the front portion of its waist. A single studded strap encircles each of its wrists and a buckled belt is present around its waist. Abilities The body of the Black Clown is entirely composed of Black Blood, offering it significant physical resistance to most forms of attack. It is able to manipulate this unique material body to produce various effects. *'Evaporation': During its first appearance, the Black Clown demonstrated the ability to emerge silently from the ground, without inflicting any damage to the immediate area. It was later revealed; that to do so it undergoes a process of liquefaction, which it refers to as "evaporating", before forcibly absorbing itself into the ground. When reforming itself after conducting this technique, it appears as a black mass composed of numerous vector arrows, before assuming it's actual body *'Wavelength of Madness': The soul of the Black Clown projects a significant aura of madness into the surrounding area; although notably not as strong as those belonging to either Arachne or an authentic Clown, it still subjects victims to intense images of their skin bubbling, before subsequently liquefying and dripping off of their very limbs. These wavelengths are also capable of jamming signals, within the area of its effect. *'Bloody Needle': The Black Clown is able to use Bloody Needle, due to its Black Blood composition, as a form of immediate counter-attack to any strikes made against it. *'Vector Arrow': The Black Clown possesses a variation of Medusa's Vector Arrow, which are produced from underneath the cloak draped over its shoulders. However, the amount of 'arrows' produced is substantially less, giving more opportunity for the opponent to evade the attack. Relationship Medusa Gorgon In its first appearance the Black Clown explicitly states that it is born of Medusa, suggestive of a strong connection between the two, as creator and creation. Befitting this role the Black Clown obediently follows any order given to it by Medusa, no matter what this might actually entail. Crona The Black Clown seems to be subject to Crona's beck and call, with the young meister apparently serving as a further master to this twisted creature. This relationship seemingly extends beyond simply master and servant; as thanks to the Black Blood's unique composition, the two can undergo a merging procedure in order to drastically increase their respective powers. Ragnarok The black clown, Ragnarok and Crona share a odd symbiosis with each other. Because they're both basically made of black blood they can fuse together making for arms for Crona and three exact copys of Ragnarok. Part in the Story The Witch's Research After a relatively successful first mission in Africa, despite the armed interventions of numerous crazed villagers, both Kirikou, Liz, Kim and Jacqueline discuss the current situation and the information they have just uncovered regarding Medusa's research into the magical manipulation of madness. They are accompanied by the other members of Spartoi Patti, Fire and Thunder; who continue to play while waiting for the imminent arrival of Yumi Azusa, who played a pivotal supporting role in the previous operation. Unbeknownst to the group, multiple vector arrows and a mysterious lined shape begin to slowly emerge from the ground beneath their feet. Suddenly Kim, Fire and Thunder notice the unusual presence, as the shadowy undefined form begins to take shape, announcing "I am a black Clown... Born from Medusa, I lure you into madness". As the creature’s true appearance is revealed, it continues to question the group, asking "will you fall into the madness?". The Black Clown states its intent for a second time but the strange creature simply stands motionless, allowing it's madness to slowly infect the immediate area. Kirikou valiantly confronts the terrible images invoked to fire a barrage of shots directed towards the Black Clown, however, this only manages to illicit a sinister smile. Kirikou attempts a more direct physical approach using both Fire and Thunder, inflicting a small amount of damage, yet resulting in a swift liquid counter attack in the form of Bloody Needle. Kim's quick reactionary use of Jacqueline's flame, incinerates the various droplets of Black Blood, allowing Kirikou to continue his harsh and unyielding assault. Even with this consistent bombardment, the effects to the Black Clown are minimal at best. However, when Kirikou and Kim decide to conduct a Chain Resonance, it provokes the creature into launching numerous Vector Arrows in an attempt to stop them. Unfortunately; the attack still goes ahead without pause and the significant blast attributed to E3, seemingly destroys the Black Clown in an instant but as the cloud of smoke disperses, its head still remains. With a quick order from Medusa, the creature subsequently evaporates and returns to Crona's side. Abyss, Uncleanliness, Darkness The Black Clown makes its return by appearing underneath Crona upon his/her command, laughing maniacally as it does so, before proceeding to merge with its suggested master in preparation for his/her battle with Black Star. The now fused Crona features enhanced Black Blood armor, two additional limbs and the emergence of three Demon Swords. However; even with this resultant increase in Crona's power, eventually he/she becomes no match for Black Star and Medusa is forced to order both Eruka and Mizune to retrieve Crona along with the Black Clown so they may retreat. In his next appearance is seen looking at the Death Scythe Tsar Pushka, who begins to fight against. Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Creation Category:Manga Villains Category:Soul Eater Villains Category:Corrupting Influence